A different kind of Kishin
by fantasygirl1999
Summary: Lord Death has given Maka and Soul a new mission. A Kishin is being created at Hogwarts. Once they arrive, they realise there might be a few problems. Can they complete their mission without hurting friends? Why is this Kishin so...Different? How can they keep their identities secret, and still follow through with their task-one more difficult than they thought. SoMa included.
1. Chapter 1: Mission to England

**Heeeeeeeyyy everyone~! ^-^**

**This is my first crossover, so I'd appreciate if you told me what you think, or you can just click follow ^ up there. I need the confidence. :3**

**I do not own: Soul Eater, Harry Potter or Poptarts. :33**

Chapter One: Mission to England

"Soul! C'mon we're going to be late!" Maka yelled across the unfamiliar station. The sign outside said King's Cross, and after parking their motorcycle and heading into the giant, pearly building.

"Okay, okay Maka. Geez, relax a little." Her partner, Soul grumbled, appearing behind her pushing a trolley filled to the brim with luggage. His white hair and crimson eyes had attracted strange looks from others, but he wasn't one to particularly care.

"How can I relax? We've got ten minutes before our train leaves and you're walking at a snail's pace!" She replied, raising her voice higher than she expected. She'd been so excited when Lord Death had dealt out this mission to her and Soul, but she hadn't expected this much stress about it.

As Soul caught up with her, she checked the tickets, frowning she glanced at the platform numbers.

"Something wrong?" Soul asked, leaning one elbow on the trolley and trying not to seem out of breath at pushing it this far. Maka glanced from the ticket to the platform signs again.

"The tickets say platform nine and three quarters, but there's none here..." Maka explained, showing the tickets, then she gasped. "Oh nooooo! What if we got the wrong station! We'll be so late! Then we'll have to explain to Lord Death and-"

As Maka continued to stress, Soul looked behind her to the pillar dividing platforms nine and ten, as if to prove there was an extra platform. As he did, he saw a ginger haired boy run up to it, he opened his mouth to yell out for the boy to stop because he was about to hit the platform. Then the boy _passed _through the pillar.

Soul's jaw dropped, he pointed, "M-Maka?" He stammered, Maka turned, breaking her panic-mode. They watched as another ginger haired boy ran through the pillar, and Maka's jaw dropped too, she turned back to Soul slowly.

"Do you think...?" She trailed off, Soul shrugged and they started towards the pillar.

"Well, Lord Death did say they knew about magical stuff." Soul said, shrugging again, Maka looked nervous as they approached the pillar, Soul noticed this and grinned at her. "It's okay, we're definitely cool enough to do this." This earnt him a light laugh from Maka.

They reached the pillar, Maka looked at Soul to say 'I'll go first', Soul nodded leaning on the cart again. Maka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she stepped forwards she felt a light tingling all over her body.

When she opened her eyes she saw a scarlet red steam engine that had gold lettering across it that read 'Hogwarts Express'. There were hundreds of people milling around the platform in black robes, cartering luggage and various animals. She grinned in amazement and turned to Soul as he stepped through with their trunks on the trolley.

"Hey, we'd better get a compartment or they'll all be gone." Soul said, smirking to avoid his outright grin at the sight on the platform. Maka smiled, deciding to follow him into the train.

Many of the compartments on the train were taken, but they eventually reached one that empty and decided upon sitting in it. Maka rushed to the window and looked at it, "Wow! It's like the green carries on forever out here! I never tire of England!"

"Yeah, whatever Maka. Just help me out, for some reason you insist on bringing your whole wardrobe and I may be cool but I'm not strong." Soul said, struggling with his own case. Maka turned and picked her own up of the pile and reached up to the luggage rack. As she did so, she had to reach onto her tiptoes and stretch her arms to reach the edge of the luggage rack, she was slightly annoyed that Soul could do it with such ease.

She used the tips of her fingers to slip the trunk on, but as it did, Maka overbalanced and started to topple backwards, she heard Soul yell and before she fell any further, his arms where around her waist, keeping her supported. She looked up at Soul, her arms unconsciously holding his for support, and felt her face heat up a little.

That is, before Soul cleared his throat and allowed her to stand upright again, "Geez Maka, you should be more careful." He said, smirking slightly. Maka turned,

"I was! It's not my fault they put the storage up so high!"

"Maybe you should drink more milk then, it'll make you taller, and help out with that flat chest of yours." Soul's smirk grew even wider, Maka crossed her arms and continued to look out the window, her blonde pigtail flicking over her shoulder as she did so, the blush still not quite fading from her face.

"Umm...Excuse me? Is it okay if my friends and I sit here?" A new voice said, and Maka turned her head to see a boy around her age standing at the compartment door. He had messy black hair, which reached to the edge of his round glasses, which framed glittering green eyes. They were a shade or two lighter than her own. He was wearing a baggy sweater and jeans, and behind him was a girl with bushy brown hair and a tall boy with ginger hair. Maka nodded and smiled, "Sure, that's cool, right Soul?" She turned to ask her partner, who nodded.

They moved their stuff out of the way as the trio walked into the compartment, then Maka sat in the corner next to the window, next to Soul and opposite the black haired boy. His friends sat next to him, glancing at the newcomers to Hogwarts, as the train started to roll out of the station.

"I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before, are you first years?" The girl said, smiling, she had rather large front teeth, Maka noticed.

"Sort of," Maka said slowly, "We're transferring in this year, into the fifth year I think. But we might not be staying too long."

"Oh? Why not?" The boy said, Maka glanced at Soul for help with a believable lie, who shrugged. In the end they both remained silent, part of their mission was to not say what they were doing at Hogwarts. No one hear had heard of Death City, and Lord Death had decided that he liked it that way.

"I'm Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione." The black haired boy, Harry, said, gesturing to his two friends.

"So, who are you two?" The other boy, Ron, said.

"Oh, I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul." Maka replied, smiling, as Soul lent back in the seat looking relaxed.

"Partner?" Ron persisted; Maka blushed suddenly realizing that what was so normal to her was probably a weird thing to say for people who didn't have weapons and meisters.

"Basically we're very good friends." Soul said, coming to Maka's rescue. The three looked at him, taking in his strange appearance. After a pause, Ron spoke again,

"Are you a vampire?"

Maka and Soul blinked at each other for a second, and then started to laugh. That was by far the weirdest thing anyone had asked Soul, if they even asked about his appearance at all. Ron however blushed and looked annoyed as though it was a perfectly reasonable question. Finally, Soul stopped laughing and turned to him.

"Nah, I'm no vampire. Just a normal fifteen year old." He said, the smirk was back again, Maka looked out of the window again to hide her own half smile. Sure, Soul was normal, if normal was transforming into a scythe.

A silence ensued in the carriage again, though it was obvious the teens had more to ask about each other, just didn't know how to go about asking.

After a few minutes of silence, the bushy haired girl, Hermione, brought out a book. Maka looked at the cover, hoping it was something she'd read so that they could start a conversation, but the lettering across it read 'Hogwarts, A History.' Must've been one of the books Lord Death had packed for them that she hadn't got round to reading yet.

"Is it good? I plan to read it sometime." She asked, Hermione looked up and grinned,

"Yes actually-It's brilliant! I-"

"She's read it about a hundred times and practically knows it off by heart from cover to cover." Ron moaned, which earnt him a laugh from Harry and Soul.

"I know that feeling. All Maka does all day is read. Pisses me off." Soul grumbled, Maka turned to glare daggers at him.

"At least I'm not-" Maka stopped herself, she was going to say 'flirting with Blair' but that might have jeopardized the mission.

Just then there was a knock at their compartment, they all turned to see an elderly witch with a sweet trolley smiling in at them. _Saved by the sweets, _Maka thought, letting out a breath.

For the remainder of their journey to Hogwarts, the five teens chatted, joked, ate sweets and generally had a good time getting to know each other. Indeed, when the train rolled up at the platform, it was like they had known each other years.

**Blugh, I hate having to end it like that, but I didn't want to bore you guys with them just becoming friends. It was obvious they were ****_gunna_****. Plus, I didn't want it too long.**

**They get sorted next time :33 Yay~! ^-^**

**Like I said at the top guys, if you like what you read, review/follow!**

**Thanks so much~! ^^**


	2. Chapter Two: A Talking Hat?

**REUPLOAD:**

**OMGOSH THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND WATCHES AND FDKGJKLDFSGHFDSJGHSDFK;LH! *HANDS OUT RAINBOWS AND PUPPIES***

**IT CUT THIS PART OF THE FIRST TIME-SO I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! *BOWS***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Soul Eater or Krave**

Chapter Two: A Talking Hat

The train rolled into Hogsmede station, and the group started to depart from the train, all carrying their luggage, Soul smirked at the fact that Maka had to carry her own heavy case this time instead of him.

There was a faint yellow glow coming from the corner of the dark station, as it grew closer a shadow emerged from behind it, "Firs' years this way!" a gruff voice said from behind it and a man the height of Maka and Soul combined emerged in the pale light. He was wearing a big mole overcoat, had a bushy beard that seemed to blend in with the long black hair. Beetle black eyes glittered warmly at them.

Harry saw the person too and came over to where the weapon and meister were staring, "That's Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He also teaches care of magical creatures-Do you know if you're taking that class yet?" He said softly, Maka nodded,

"I think I am. Soul, did you decide in the end?"

"Yeah, I chose arithmacy instead." Soul replied, glancing at Maka. The glance held a lot more meaning than the words, _best to cover all bases whilst we're here. We have no idea where this Kishin is._

"Maybe you'll be able to survive for the next year!" Harry said laughing, he stopped when he saw Maka's slightly worried expression, "It's not a dangerous class, don't worry. Its just-Well-Hagrid likes some...dangerous things."

At this point, Hagrid had spotted Harry and the crowd, and arrived in front of them, a small gaggle of first years following him like puppies.

"'Ello 'arry, how was yeh summer?" Hagrid said, Harry shrugged, but Maka noticed the meaningful glance-_I'll tell you later._

"Hagrid, these two are Maka and Soul-They're transferring in-Should they-"

"Oh-So yer the two Dumbledore was talkin' abou'! Come with me, we'll sor' yeh into yer houses." Hagrid's booming voice cut Harry's off midsentence. Soul and Maka smiled and nodded, finding it was hard to dislike this man, and after waving goodbye to Harry, followed Hagrid across the platform.

Keeping up with Hagrid was a job easier said than done, as every three of their steps was just one of Hagrid's. As they walked Hagrid talked to them, in between yelling for first years to follow him, about the basics of lessons at Hogwarts, and what happened last year at Hogwarts-The Twiwizard Cup.

Soon they came to the edge of a shimmering, black lake on its surface were a couple dozen wooden boats that would hold about 4 of the first years. Maka gasped out loud at the way the moonlight made it glitter, then Soul pointed out the great cream castle, the elegant shapes its shadows cast. The tall dark towers, smoothing gently into a point, it was truly impressive.

As they glid across the dark lake in the small boats, both Maka and Soul were grinning ear to ear at the sight before them.

"I knew this was a good mission...But I never thought it'd be _this_ good!" Maka whispered, Soul nodded,

"Way cool." He responded simply, glancing sideways at Maka. He had to take a second look, she looked different somehow, the moon shone on her hair making it look like it was glowing. It cast shadows on her face, her eyelashes creating long shadows down her cheeks.

Maka smiled slightly as she caught Soul looking, "Something wrong Soul?" She asked, he shook his head, feeling some heat rise to his face as he looked out across the lake again. What was he thinking, this was _Maka, _they'd been just friends for _years_.

-Skip to the Great Hall-

Maka twiddled her fingers nervously, and rocked back and forth on her toes. They were waiting with all the first years to be sorted into their houses; she had already memorized the four houses and what they stood for. Gryffindor for brave, Slytherin for cunning, Hufflepuff for loyal and Ravenclaw for intelligent.

A tall, green cloaked woman, Professor McGonagall as Maka had been told, walked past them carrying an old tattered hat. Soul and Maka shared a curious glance as she placed it on a three legged school in front of the teachers table.

"We have some special guests joining us today. And as such, they will be sorted first," She announced to the students, Maka skimmed her eyes over them and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione-Who all gave small smiles of encouragement before McGonagall continued, facing the first years now, "When I call your name, come forward and place the hat on your head. It will then sort you into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

There was a pause, then Professor McGonagall cleared her throat,

"Maka Albarn." She said, Maka walked forwards nervously, her knees felt weak. What if Soul was in another house? What if she didn't get on with the people in hers? Which house was she even capable of being in?

She reached the stool and picked up the hat, as she sat on the stool, she placed the hat over her pigtails. It slid down to cover her eyes, and she placed her hands in her lap, to try and hide the fact they were shaking.

"Ooooh~ well what have we here?" A small voice said in her ear, and she jumped. _The _hat_ talked?_

"That shouldn't come as such a surprise to you, after all, your friend over there turns into a _talking_ scythe." The Hat continued, and Maka smiled to herself, feeling slightly more at ease, as she listened to the hat continue, "Now..._Where _to put you, hmm? Slytherin? No, a goody-goody. Hufflepuff? Loyal, but also smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. Very smart indeed. But what about Gryffindor...You're certainly very brave."

Maka's foot started tapping as the hat continued on, she just wished he'd get it over with, "Hmmm...Most difficult. But, I think I'll go for...GRYFFINDOR!"

Maka winced as the hat screamed the last word to the rest of the hall, and took it off her hand. Professor McGonagall leaned over as she placed the hat back on the stool.

"Go and sit at that table, dear." She said, pointing at a table whose occupants were cheering loudly, and where, Maka was pleased to see, Harry and his friends were sitting. With slightly less shaky legs, she headed towards the table and sat near her new found friends.

"Well done!" Hermione whispered to her as everyone's attention was drawn back to the front as McGonagall spoke again.

"Soul Eater."

Soul came forwards to the stool, and with a grin at Maka, slipped the hat on over his head. She has slightly pleased to see that it covered his eyes too.

The hall went into an intense silence as everyone waited for the Hat's verdict on where Soul should go, Maka crossed her fingers under the table, her gaze fixed on the brim where the hats mouth was. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

After ten seconds of intense silence, the hats brim opened up, Maka held her breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, and cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, cheers which Maka joined in a little as Soul placed the hat back and came to sit next to her. He grinned, showing his pointy teeth.

"Happy Maka? Bet you were worried." He said, she crossed her arms, turning away from him,

"Was not."

Hermione stifled a laugh as she whispered "You two are so funny together-How long have you known each other?"

"A while." Soul replied, as McGonagall brought forth a list with the first year's names and Hermione turned her attention back to the front.

"Hey Harry, who do you think that is?" Ron muttered, who was sat next to Hermione. The others followed the direction of his gaze and spotted a squat woman, who resembled a frog-A pink frog. Harry shrugged,

"Must be the new defense against the dark arts teacher." He replied, Maka turned to him,

"New one? What happened to the old one?" As she said this, Ron smirked,

"Weell, _we _thought he was a mad ex-auror who was gonna teach us some cool stuff-But he was really a crazy Death eater that belonged in Askaban and also wanted to kill Harry." He explained, seeming to enjoy Maka and Soul's confused faces.

"Death Eater? Askaban? Kill Harry?" They took turns asking questions, Harry sighed, realizing how little they knew.

"Askaban's a wizard prison. And Death Eaters are the supporters of a dark wizard called Voldemort-" As Harry said Voldemort, the people around them gasped and glared -"He wants to kill me because...Well, that's a long story."

"Yeah, we have people who feel that way about us," Soul said, he started to count of his fingers, "The man with the magic eye, Arachne, Medusa-"

"Wait-Medusa's just a myth." Ron interrupted, looking confused,

"That's what you think." Soul replied darkly, Maka glanced at him, remembering what had happened in the past with the witch sisters.

As the table quitened, and the group's attention fixated on the first years sorting again, Maka's mind started to reel. She thought at what seemed like a thousand miles an hour on the information that Harry had given them. Just who was this _Voldemort_, and did he have anything to do with Maka and Soul's mission?

**SOOOO sorry for using timeskip ^^" I'm lazy sometimes**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out, because I'm getting a Llama's worth of homework-But I will try!**

**See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

**Hey guys-I'm so sorry that this is so late! *bows in apology* I got buried by homework, and when I came back up I had some family stuff, and then art stuff, and then reading stuff, then drama stuff and...The list goes on.**

**I know you've all waited-probably a while-for this, so I'll shut up and get on with it-Just enjoy it okay~?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Soul Eater or a time machine.**

Chapter Three: Letters

At the end of the evening, Maka and Soul followed the trio up the stairs, their stomachs full and their eyes heavy. They had met others at the feast, and chatted to them leisurely as they headed to their new common room.

"So Soul, where are you from?" A girl with ginger hair, Ginny, asked them. Soul shrugged,

"Oh y'know, near Japan." He said, avoiding saying anything too direct in case the mission was in jeopardy.

"Japan? So do you eat rice a lot then?" A short boy, Neville, said, he was carrying a green plant, that no one really wanted to be near.

"Yeah, rice is great. Maka makes great Ramen too!" He said, smiling to himself, Maka beamed back at him.

"I'm glad you like it-You always moan about my cooking."

"You live together then?" Ginny asked, looking between Maka and Soul.

"More like we share a dorm. Our schools pretty demanding at times, so if we didn't share a room, things would get kind of fiddly." Maka explained, mixing lies with hazy truths. These people where way too curious.

They both continued to use the technique as the hoard of Gryffindors moved sluggishly up the stairs, their stomachs full from eating so much at the feast. Soul yawned next to Maka, mumbling something about wanting more chicken and she smiled to herself-that was so typical of him.

They reached the seventh floor landing, and the group stopped at a portrait of a large lady, Maka blinked hard. The picture was _moving!_

"How's it doing that?" Soul asked, turning to Ginny.

"It's some magic paint that you bathe portraits in. You act like you've never seen any magic before." She replied, as the password was said (Mimblus Mimbletonia), and everyone started crawling through the hole left by the portrait. Maka heard Soul mutter "Way cool!" under his breath, and smiled as it was her turn crawl through.

The common room could only be described as comfy, there was a crackling orange fire casting lengthy shadows on the many red seats and sofas. There were tables were students were sitting, lying back after the long feast, so there was a constant murmuring. Maka suddenly felt Soul's elbow in her ribs, and turned to look at him.

The fire made his crimson eyes glitter, and it seemed like fire was dancing within them. It took her a moment to realize he was trying to direct her attention to something else, so she followed his gaze, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. What she saw almost made her jaw drop, but she caught herself-It was a ghost.

A pale, silvery form chatting idly to some students over in the corner of the room. She glanced back at Soul, trying to think of what action to take. _Was this part of the Kishin's affect? Bringing the dead back?_

"Maka, are you tired? I was going to head up to the dormitory to get some rest-Maybe a bit of light reading-" At this point Ron scoffed, "-So if you want, I could show you where you're going to sleep." Hermione said, hitching her bag back onto her shoulder as she talked.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maka saw Soul nod, very slightly. To anyone else, it would look as if he was flipping hair from his eye, but Maka got the message. _Our investigation starts tomorrow-Grab sleep whilst it's easy._

So Maka smiled at Hermione, "Sure, let's go." and followed her up a spiraling stone staircase to a small round dormitory-Maka presumed this was inside one of the towers. There were 5 four poster beds she noticed-she'd never slept in such a big bed, trunks were at the foot of each, Maka was surprised to see her small one too.

"How did my trunk get here?" She asked, as Hermione crossed the room and started to rifle through her trunk, bringing out a large, dusty tome. Hermione sniffed,

"'House elves.' Helpers', though _slaves_ would be a better name. They're not aloud free time, they're not paid-They're just forced to serve wizards! It's shameful!"

Maka nodded, occasionally muttering 'Yeah', as Hermione continued her rant about elf rights. It was unfair, and Maka wanted to help before she left Hogwarts, but right now she could only see the plump pillow, the tucked in sheets.

She sat on her bed slowly, sighing as she realized how soft it was. It had been such a day that she closed her eyes, falling back and was asleep within seconds, her clothes and boots still on, her hair still up.

-Time Lapse-

Soul awoke early the next morning, the watery sunlight blinding him. He sat up slowly, wondering if Maka was making breakfast. As he saw Ron's flaming hair in the bed next to his, it all came rushing back. Of course. He was at Hogwarts.

And how could he forget the way Maka had looked in the moonlight, the way she had looked at _him_. That twinge in his stomach when she did.

He shook his head, Maka was Maka, his meister. _His best friend._ How could he be feeling this way all of a sudden?

Groaning, he pulled himself out of the warm bed and started to get dressed. He saw that his school uniform had been laid out over his trunk. He left the cloak, but wore the rest, slipping his yellow and black jumper over his loosely done tie. After packing a light bag for the day, he headed into the common room.

His heart sunk as he realized Maka wasn't up yet. They needed to draw up a plan, do _something_, without anyone else listening.

So he figured he'd go and wake her up, and headed up the staircase she had headed up last night. He hadn't got farther than five steps before he cried out, as they sunk into each other, sunk into a huge slide. He fell face first onto the marble and slid back down to the bottom of the staircase. He heard laughing and looked up to see Ron and Harry staring down at him, smirking.

"Yeah mate, best not to do that-We're not allowed in the girl's dorm." Ron said, still stifling laughter.

"Though they're allowed in ours. More trustworthy or something." Harry muttered, holding out a hand to help Soul back to his feet. He took it, smirking slightly himself.

"Hey, girls don't like boys in their rooms. Been that way since the dawn of time."

And laughing to themselves, the boys headed down into the great hall for breakfast.

Soul was halfway through his mound of assorted pancakes, toast and waffles when the girls arrived. They had serious expressions, which made him cringe, as Maka sat down she slammed her hands onto the wooden table.

"Can you believe it?! Soul-Do you know where that food came from?!" She said, as Hermione sat next to her, looking somewhat triumphant, Ron and Harry groaned.

"Oh god-SPEW's back!" Ron said, hitting his forehead with his palm, Soul looked between the two.

"It's S.P.E.W. Not 'spew!'" Hermione snapped, handing Maka a small badge that had the letters S.P.E.W on it. As Maka pinned it onto her, Soul noticed that she had only swapped her usual green tie, for the red and gold Gryffindor one, and smiled to himself. Maka would never think of deliberately causing trouble, like him and Black*Star, but she did rebel in her own little ways. It was kind of cute in a way.

"What the hell is it anyway?" Soul asked, looking at everyone in turn, Hermione give a devilish grin.

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." She said proudly, drawing herself up, Soul blinked at her.

He was just about to ask what elfish welfare had to do with _anything_, when a flurry of wings directed his attention upwards. Owls flew in from the high windows, swooping down in front of students. Two barn owls landed in front of him and Maka. He froze, staring at the bird in front of him; it blinked with its huge amber eyes.

"Take its letter-don't worry it's not going to hurt you. It's just how wizards deliver post." Ron said next to him, almost swallowing a whole piece of marmite toast. Soul laughed lightly, taking the letter from the owl's beak, Maka did the same across the table. Both owls flew off almost immediately.

Soul opened his and smiled at its contents; it was a letter from Black*Star, but he could recognize Tsubaki's neat penmanship amongst Black*Star's drunken spider scribble. It read:

_Soul and Maka,_

_So I hear you got that big mission-it took guts to take it right out from under the greatest stars nose-But I'm sure you'll do just fine. Not as great as me though, of course-you know of my dreams to surpass god! So at the DWMA last week, I won about 5 fights-no surprise huh? In a way it's lucky you aren't here, that little 'fool' _Excalibur_ is back. Blaugh! Anyway, Tsubaki's asking for the pen now, so just don't forget the greatest star of all whilst you're with the wizards!_

_-THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!_

_Hey Maka, Soul-It's Tsubaki here~_

_I'm so glad you two got the mission, I don't think anyone would be able to do it better, though I'm sure Black*Star over here would beg the differ. (Just between us, I don't think he would deal with 'laying low') How is it so far? Are you having fun? Are you getting enough to eat? If you need anything just send an owl back, and I can mail your stuff to you no problem. Try not to get into trouble!_

_~Tsubaki_

Soul smiled, that was so like Black*Star, bigheaded and cocky as hell. Then Tsubaki, worrying about them even though making sure Black*Star didn't get into trouble himself was a hard enough job. He handed it to Maka, knowing she would like to read the letter from her friend.

"This is from Kid, Liz and Patty." She said, smiling slightly as she handed Soul a sheet of paper. He looked down, the perfectly symmetrical borders, and the carefully written text didn't shock him, this was Kid, he spent the entire super-duper written exam writing _his name_!

_Maka, Soul._

_This is a big mission my father gave you, but after the battles we've been through I'm sure you'll do fine. Let Maka use her soul detection and that'll give you a starting point at least. How is the castle called 'Hogwarts', is it nice? Symmetrical? If you need ANY advice you should write back to us._

_-Death the Kid._

_Hey guys-its Liz here. Don't tell Kid that I didn't write this symmetrically, or follow many of his presentation rules-Seriously though; I don't need to write 8/18/28 words. I don't even think he counted. Have fun wherever you are, though you have to work there's a village near you right? Bring me back something cool, okay? We miss you two a lot-So hurry home~_

_-Liz_

_Guys~! You're hanging out with wizards-that must be so cool-do you know any magic yet?! Will you teach me some?! Are you having a great time there-We are here-I found another giraffe plushy, I named him Fred and now he sleeps next to me-He's so cute! Don't let the wizards get you down~!_

_-Patty_

Soul grinned, at Maka as they finished reading the letters, "That is so like them! I miss them already!" Maka said, sighing, as she held Soul's gaze.

Neither of them looked away for a second, it was like Maka was a magnet; Soul just couldn't tear himself away.

Until Harry cleared his throat, he blinked, looking over at them.

"So those letters are from friends of yours?" He said, glancing over Soul shoulder at the letter he held.

"Yeah, our friends from school. We've been through a lot together...It's so weird without them." He replied, looking down at Lord Death's symbol printed at the top of Kid's letter.

"Quieter too." Maka added, laughing,

"Asymmetrical garbage!" Soul added, making her laugh more. They're newfound friends exchanged confused glances, "Oh, this friend of ours, Kid, he's obsessed with being symmetrical."

"His name is _Kid?_" Ron asked, Maka nodded,

"Yeah, well, Death the Kid." She looked as though she was going to say more, but obviously thought better of it. No point in saying 'He's lord Death, the shinnigami's son, and freaking everyone out.

Well, freaking them out more than they already were.

**Omgosh, I LOVED writing this chapter, it was nice to get the other Soul Eater characters involved-Though they might be in the future. If they do, who would you want to arrive at Hogwarts/Hogsmede next? Did I do a good job on their letters? Leave a comment down below-I would REALLY appreciate it! OuO**

**Thanks so much for everyone watching it, I love you all~! And thanks to those who've given me reviews so far-I never even thought I'd get that many-I'm sorry I don't PM in response! But thank you all the same, you give me so much confidence in my writing~! **

**I think that's all I need to say, stay tuned and I'll see you all next time~! *waves goodbye***


	4. Chapter 4: Dolores Umbridge

**Hey guys~! This took longer than I hoped, but here is the next chapter~!**

**Once again, thank you all so much for watching, reviewing and favouriting! It makes my day to see people enjoying my work *glomp* It also helps me on improving my writing, which is cool too!**

**Heads up, it may be hard for me to upload as inconsistently as I already do XD cuz I got the lead in the panto, and I have to learn to skateboard. :I**

**I won't hold you up anymore-Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Soul Eater or a Keyblade.**

Chapter Four: Dolores Umbridge

Maka's face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. She just couldn't stop herself. The lessons were just so interesting; even if Harry, Ron and Soul found them boring. History of Magic was far from boring for her, all the new information to learn, a completely different culture-completely different wars. Hearing all of it made her brain buzz as though she'd just downed a sugar packet to two; she'd already asked to borrow Hermione's notes on last terms subject.

The potions class was great, even if the teacher was...not. Maka's first impression was a gloomy, greasy hook-nosed man that didn't want the job he had. But, after being a meister for so long, she knew not to judge by the cover of a person, it was the soul that was important. As he came to the front of the classroom, in front of a wide black cauldron, she blinked hard, looking beneath the surface of the Professor. The soul she saw was mostly human, but she could sense the magic that she and Soul did not possess, and also that he was almost always in a bad mood. She tried to dig deeper, manipulating her gift, as she sensed something more, a well of emotion inside the Professor.

Then he started to speak, and she snapped back to reality, suddenly aware of how eager she was to learn. The Professor, Snape, started to talk about some wizarding exam called OWLs (Ordinary wizarding levels), hopefully Maka and Soul wouldn't be at Hogwarts long enough to have to cover five years of work and safely be back in Death City.

As she thought of Death City, she suddenly realized that she hadn't reported back to Lord Death, and made a decision to go to the bathroom at the next opportunity to tell him they had arrived safely, even if they didn't have any leads on the Kishin as of yet. She felt an elbow in her gut and turned to Soul, who was still facing the front.

"Some school of magic, huh Maka? Haven't seen a single spell used since we got here." He muttered, his lips barely moving as he spoke. Of course, he and Black*Star just chatted their lessons away, and Soul relied on Maka's notes to pull him through, she couldn't deny it was kind of nice to have him depend on her like that. She shrugged in response;

"I know, but isn't it better that way, we can't do any magic, so we'll stay under cover more. Anyway I'm sure we'll see some magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts." she said quietly back, pretending to look at her textbook so that Professor Snape couldn't see her mouth as she spoke.

"True. When are we investigating the, y'know..." Soul trailed off, glancing around in a manner that others would see as casual, but Maka knew he was looking for eavesdroppers, and just nodded slightly,

"ASAP."

Professor Snape proceeded on to tell the class that today they were brewing 'The Draught of Peace', and started to write the recipe and method on the chalk board, and told them that the materials they needed were in his store cupboard. Soul sent Maka up to get his things as well, and she felt her face go hot as most students had potions kits of their own which they could use. She was starting to wish she had waited before going on the mission.

The potion itself was fiddly and required being precise to the milligram when measuring ingredients. As she was working, she could see Soul struggling out of the corner of her eye; he was trying to measure out powdered moonstone, but couldn't get the exact amount. Of course, when it was his turn to cook, and he had too much of an ingredient he would simply leave it and have the curry too salty or too spicy. On the outside she sighed, but internally gave a small smile, as she stopped him from pouring too much of the silvery powder into his cauldron.

"Don't blow up the class just because you have no patience." Maka said, putting his moonstone back as Soul laughed lightly. Placing it back onto the scale, it only took her a minute or two to sort out his proportions, and she was about to return to her own cauldron (She had to stir her mixture by now), when she felt a warm hand on her waist.

"Thanks Maka." Soul whispered into her ear, his warm breath making her stomach flip over, she was about to turn back to Soul when her potion started releasing a muddy coloured steam and she pulled away to try to amend the potion.

She glanced at the board to get further instructions, before picking up a small round jar labeled 'Hellabore' and adding the amount into her potion. She glanced at Harry,

"Are you sure you've done everything there?" She asked, handing back the hellabore that she had borrowed. Harry blinked at her from behind his steamed up glasses and nodded,

"Yeah. I have been taking this class for five years, you know. I'm sure I can manage." He replied the small amount of spite in his voice making Maka turn back to her work and didn't mention it again until the lesson was over.

Even though she was happy she was right, she still felt sorry for Harry when his potion was deemed worthless by Professor Snape at the end of the lesson. Hermione consoled him and told him it didn't matter, but he still looked defeated as he walked out of the dungeon. Maka fell into step behind him as the climbed the stairs to the upper floor,

"Sorry about your potion." She said softly, he didn't look at her,

"Yeah, yeah. You warned me. Thanks a lot." He said bitterly.

"I could help you next lesson if you like. I can make sure you won't muck up." She said brightly, stepping in front of Harry so he could see her smile. She beamed wider when her smile was returned by her new friend.

"Thanks Maka. Where'd you learn to be so good at potions anyway?" He said, Maka opened her mouth to reply, but someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the group. She looked around to see Soul, his eyes narrowed at something, as she yanked her arm away from him.

"Another one. Right there." Soul muttered, nodding to another pearly ghost floating down the corridor.

"And what do you want to do about it? We've got to get to our next lesson." Maka replied, starting to walk down the corridor, but Soul grabbed her elbow and pulled her back again.

"Bunk off. Come on, you don't need divination-That's lame."

"What about ancient runes? That's important Soul."

"So I'll go to lesson and you bunk off to talk to the ghost."

Maka glanced round at the corridor around them, the swarm of black starting to ebb away; she shook her head at Soul.

"_I'm not bunking!_" She insisted, Soul leant back against the high paned window, his hair blending in with the cloudy sky. After a couple of seconds he seemed to decide,

"Fine. I'll talk to the ghost, you go get in touch with the 'other side'" He said, making ghostly gestures towards her. Maka rolled her eyes and set off down the corridor, Soul could waste their precious time here bunking off, but she was going to learn as much as possible whilst she could.

Soul followed the pearly figure down the arched corridor; it was of a young woman with wavy hair that flowed down her back, her gown drifting on the tiled floor.

"Hey." Soul said, walking toward her, he went to put his hand on her shoulder to catch the figures attention. It went right through her shoulder and his hand landed in her stomach, a tingling feeling all over it as though he had placed his hand in a cold shower. He drew back, "Oh, sorry."

The figure turned to him, and her eyes widened, she went to move away, but Soul reached out. Wincing as his fingertips went through figure's dress once more.

"Don't be scared-I'm a cool dude, I promise," He gave a hesitant smile to the figure, "I just want to talk."

The figure wavered, her eyes scrutinizing the boy in front of her, before she tilted her head to one side.

"What do you want to talk about?" The figure said, its voice was soft and Soul's insides squirmed. He'd never met a pretty ghost before. If that's what she was, and it wasn't just the Kishin's madness taking over his brain.

"Who are you?" Soul asked, stepping back and placing his hands into his pockets in an attempt to look trustworthy. The figure stood up straight, her hair falling past her shoulders.

"I am the Grey Lady, ghost of the Ravenclaw house. I watch over them and help them. Who are you?" Her voice was now clipped and precise, and Soul gave a wide grin. His brain whirred, however-So there were at least four of these 'ghosts'. How long had they been here?

"I'm Soul. Soul Eater. I'm the scythe master Maka's weapon." He said, the ghost frowned, tilting her head again.

"Weapon? But you are not a weapon. You are a boy."

"It's complicated."

There was a pause between the two, and Soul thought about how to phrase what he had really wanted to ask. "Hey, um...How did you-Y'know, get here?"

The Grey Lady's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched, as did her fists, "That's none of your business is it? I am here, and that's that." She snapped, as she floated straight through Soul-Who shivered partly out of the weirdness of it, and partly because of the cold sensation flowing through him-And out of the wall opposite them. She disappeared from sight completely in a matter of seconds, leaving Soul without the answers he had wanted.

He frowned, trying to think off what good came out of the conversation he had just had, so he could tell Maka that it wasn't just a waste of time. That it was worth bunking off his lesson. But as soon as he thought of Maka, he just couldn't concentrate. Her big green eyes that sparkled when she smiled, the way her blonde hair swung when she performed 'MAKA CHOP', the cute expression she had when she read. He frowned, heading down the corridor, why was he starting to feel this way? It confused him more than the ghosts did.

As he turned down another corridor, he turned his thoughts to the ghosts once more. Talking about how she became a ghost was obviously a sensitive topic for The Grey Lady-But why? Was it some gruesome ritual? _Was _it the Kishin's fault? If it was, then the Kishin had obviously been at Hogwarts longer than they thought.

He heard a small coughing behind him, and turned to see the small toadish woman clipping toward him on her tiny black heels. She raised her eyebrows at him, as he stopped to watch her approach. She stopped and looked up at him, which showed how short she was as Soul was slouching over to look at her.

"And why aren't you in class?" She said in her prissy voice, blinking at him. Soul blinked, and shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it. I had some things to do." He said, the toad woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry,"-She didn't sound very sorry at all-"but that's not a very legitimate reason, is it?" She made a small sound, almost like she was giggling, which unnerved Soul, "I'm afraid you'll have to see me in my office tonight."

"What?! Just for not being in class. There's no point in going now-In ten minutes it'll be time for Defense Against the Dark Arts anyway!" He argued, his voice growing into a yell. The toadish woman held up a hand for silence.

"That is irrelevant Mr Evans," Soul winced at the use of his real name, "But, as you are so eager-Why don't you step into my classroom and get a head start?" The toad woman said, and Soul's heart sank as he realized who he was talking to.

Dolores Umbridge.

His Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

He sighed as he followed her into the classroom and sat down at a desk, a thunderous expression on his face. He brought out the book and pretended to read it, which seemed to please the Umbridge woman, as she gave a toothy smile and nod at him, before heading to the front of the classroom, next to a milky chalkboard and mahogany desk.

Turning the page, Soul pondered the woman's name again, Dolores Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge.

.

Dumbridge. Yes! That was the perfect name for a woman like this. _Dumbridge._

Soon the class started to trickle in, and Soul looked up to see Maka sit next to him. Her hair was falling out of its pigtails, a slight frown at her eyebrows, and her tie was crooked.

"Good lesson?" Soul smirked at her, as she collapsed her head into her heads,

"Peachy." She said bitterly, "I just spent the last hour talking about what I dreamt last night. Not a fun experience."

"And what did you dream?" Soul asked, leaning in to her, colour rose to her face and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I, um, dreamt of you actually. I dreamt that we were in a forest, and I was trying to catch up to you, but you kept running off." She said, glancing sideways at him, but then she seemed to realize that he hadn't walked into the classroom with the rest of his class.

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes or so. Oh, and I got a detention tonight."

Maka frowned at him, "Told you that is was a bad decision."

"Yeah, yeah, you're always right."

Dumbridge cleared her throat in that little girly way, averting the two's attention once more. She started taking about OWLs again, which made Soul roll his eyes, then instructed them to read from the text book. After several minutes, Soul noticed that Maka wasn't reading with her usual determination, but mouthing to Hermione next to her, who had her hand in the air. Dumbridge noticed after a while and came over to them.

"Did you have something to ask about the chapter, dears?" She said, leaning on the table to get to their eye height, which, Soul thought, just made her look shorter.

"Not about the chapter exactly." Maka answered the small frown back in place. 'Weren't those wrinkles that appeared when you frowned called twinkles?' Soul thought idly, before Dumbridge spoke again through her teeth.

"Well we're reading just now. If you two have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I have a query about the course aims," Hermione said, pointing to the board at the front, Soul skimmed the words, then looked back to Hermione as she continued, "There's nothing up there about _using _defensive spells." At which the rest of the class looked toward the board again, a slight muttering breaking out. Dumbridge gave a girlish laugh,

"_Using _defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine a situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, you surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?!" Ron suddenly shouted, looking confused and outraged.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class. I will have order." Dumbridge said, as Harry, Ron and Hermione all raised their hands to speak. Soul bit back a groan; did this woman think they were in grade school or something?

"Miss Granger, you wanted to ask something else?" Dumbridge said, smiling widely at Hermione,

"Surely the whole point of Defence against the dark arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a ministry trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Dumbridge's smile grew sickly sweet, and Soul's lip curled. Sure, play the 'I know better than you do card.' He was starting to despise this woman more and more.

"No, but-"

"Then I'm afraid you not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Many wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

Harry suddenly piped up, looking as furious as Soul felt-This woman was clearly off her head-

"What use is that?! If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"_Hand Mr Potter!" _Dumbridge sang, turning away from him as he brutally forced his hand into the air. Luckily many other people had put their hands up too.

"Yes, Mr Thomas?" Dumbridge asked, stopping at Soul's new roommate.

"Well, it's like Harry said isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free." He said, others in the class nodded and muttered agreement.

"I repeat myself; do you expect to be attacked during my class?" Dumbridge was still smiling, but Soul noticed it was becoming more and more false with all the questions, "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-" Soul made a mental note to ask Harry about this-"Not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

What did she mean by that? Soul sunk down in his chair, he had a bad feeling he fell into the 'half-breed' category.

"If you're talking about Professor Lupin-He was the best teacher we-"

"_Hand Mr Thomas!_" Dumbridge composed herself again, "As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you will meet dark wizards every other day-"

"No we haven't! We just-" Hermione insisted, but Dumbridge cut across her,

"_Hand!_" Dumbridge snapped, and Soul put his own up, thinking off a question that might just outsmart the toad.

"Yes, Mr-"

"Isn't there a practical part of our exams?" He cut across her, not wanting the whole class to hear his name,

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"But what good is theory going to be in the real world?!" Soul snapped his voice raising as he stood up, his anger at the boiling point.

"This is school, not the real world-" Soul was ready to cut her off again, but was beaten to it by Harry-

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" He said, standing up too, Soul glanced at him and a silent pact was made to make their point together.

"There is _nothing_ out there." Dumbridge said consolingly, Soul laughed out loud,

"Oh yeah?"

"Who would want to attack children like yourselves?" She carried on in her honeyed voice, Soul and Harry exchanged incredulous looks with each other,

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe Lord Voldemort?" Harry replied,

"Arachne? Medusa? Azura?" Soul added, but his words were lost as the whole class had gasped at the mention of Voldemort. A girl even screamed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your behavior. Both of you." Dumbridge said grimly, not flinching, she turned, still addressing the class, "Now, let me make this quite clear. You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead! But yeah, he returned!" Harry said desperately, looking at Soul to back him up, but Soul sent an 'I don't have a clue who that is' look.

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-ten-points-don't- make-things-worse-for-yourself. As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain dark wizard has returned. _This is a lie._"

"It's NOT a lie!" Both Harry and Soul yelled-Soul may not have known the full story, but he knew that Harry needed back up on this,

"I saw him! _I fought him!_"

"Detention Mr Potter and Mr Evans!" Dumbridge cried triumphantly, "Five o'clock. I repeat-_This is a lie!_"

There was a moment of silence where nobody moved-then Harry looked up again,

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry's voice was shaking, and everyone in the class, save Soul and Maka, gasped.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a _tragic_ accident."  
"_It was murder!_" Harry's voice was now a yell and his hands were shaking, "Voldemort killed him and you know it!"

Dumbridge's face remained the same, as she lifted a stout hand and beckoned to the two boys, "Come here."

Soul let his chair fall backwards, and Harry kicked his to the floor as they both walked up to the front, the class watching in both fascination and fear. Soul caught Maka's eye, and gave a small smile.

_Nothing's changed-huh? I'm still getting into trouble._

**So yeah, did you like?**

**Sorry that last scene from Umbridge was basically straight from the book, I tried to spice things up for you guys...but I did really want to keep that in there. ^^" I won't do it often though.**

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned~!**


	5. Ch 5: Double, bubble, toil and trouble

**Yo guys-It's a miracle-it only took me a week to update *throws sparkle party* As it's half term, I might (MIGHT) be able to get the next one up soon too, as I know exactly what to include in it. This one kind of changed as I wrote it, but I like the end result-I hope you guys do too~! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Soul Eater or completed drama homework :I**

Chapter Five: Double bubble, toil and trouble

Soul sighed as he walked out of McGonagall's office, not meeting Maka's eyes as Harry headed straight to the common room. He knew that she would be waiting right outside for him; it showed she cared in a funny way, even though she was probably going to lecture him.

They walked down the corridor in silence, before Maka touched his arm gently. He looked sideways at her, drawing breath ready to retort to her disapproval.

"What happened with the ghost? Did you find out anything useful?" She asked softly, her eyes glancing around and landing on another pearly figure down the corridor. He was larger than the others, and certainly happier than the one that was often seen haunting the dormitories.

"No. She got all touchy with me. All I found out was that her name was the Grey Lady." Soul said, looking closely at Maka to see her reaction. The twinkle lines between her eyes where back and she was biting her bottom lip, '_She looks so cute'_ Soul thought, then blinked and looked away, as he had had a sudden urge to hug her close.

"I'll go talk to that one. He looks...friendly." Maka said, starting to push through the crowds without waiting for Soul's reply. He gave a soft chuckle to himself, taking a step to follow her through the crowds, but then he heard a sneering voice say "Oy scar head? Sure you don't want to go to Mungo's?" and turned to see a blonde Slytherin cornering Harry, who had just exited McGonagall's office.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said, stepping to the left of the boy, who mirrored his action.

"What's the matter Potter? Scar twinging? Feeling faint?" the Slytherin, Malfoy, pretended to swoon and Soul changed direction in the crowd of bodies.

"Hey Harry, where've you been? You said you'd help me with my History of Magic essay." Soul lied, giving Harry a quick wink so he knew to play along. Malfoy gave a cold laugh, his grey eyes glinting,

"You want _Potter _to help you with homework?!" he choked out, and Soul's crimson eyes narrowed, meeting the silver ones.

"Better than some snarky Slytherin who has nothing better to do than make petty remarks at people." Soul said, as he and Harry turned away. Soul lingered for a moment, concentrating, then with a jerk his arm transformed into the red and black blade of his Scythe form, a smirk showing of his sharp teeth before he left Malfoy, who had his mouth open in shock. Best to get away before Soul sliced him into two with one movement.

Soul hurried back to Harry, transforming his arm back to normal so as not to blow his cover further.

"So, who was that jerk anyway?" Soul said to Harry, as they pushed through the crowds to find Ron and Hermione,

"That's Malfoy, he's a Slytherin and his dad's a death eater"-Soul shot him a confused look-"Supporter of Voldemort. Anyway, he's been giving me stick since first year." Harry explained, then he looked at Soul from behind his cloudy glasses, "thanks for covering for me-I really didn't want have to deal with that after Umbridge."

"No problem. Hey, if I was Black*Star I probably would've started a fight." Soul grinned, thinking of his old buddy.

"You get into fights a lot at...Wait, where did you used to go?" The bespectacled boy trailed off, frowning at his friend. Soul's mind raced,

"Uhhhh, y'know. Just a city school." He shrugged, searching for Maka to get him out of this situation, but she was nowhere to be seen, he couldn't even spot the pearly ghost.

"Which city? London? New York? Sydney?" Harry proceeded to question, Soul then spotted a familiar ginger, and called out "Ginny! Hey!"

The short girl turned and grinned at Soul, heading over to the two as Harry guided them up the path to the Gryffindor Tower. "Hey Soul, Harry. How's your day been?" She asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as they started up the staircase.

"Oh just smashing." Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, Ginny smiled understandingly, "Umbridge?" She asked, Soul sighed.

"Can we all just call her Dumbridge?" He moaned, which made the two laugh.

"Dumbridge. D Umbridge. I love that!" Ginny said between her giggles, then she seemed to notice Maka's disappearance, "oh hey, where's Maka?"

"I think she went off to study...Eh, I'll catch up with her later." Soul shrugged, before he suddenly fell into the banister of the marble stairs, "Whoa! What-What's happening?"

"The staircase's moving, its fine I know where it stops and we can take a detour." Harry said calmly, then they all fell to their knees.

"I don't think it's meant to be going _down!_" Ginny cried, grabbing onto Harry's arm tightly as the floating staircase started to plummet downwards. The wind rushed in Soul's ears as he grabbed onto Harry, his other arm strapped around the banister, to keep them steady. His mind whirred, if they hit the ground at this rate, the stairs would smash and they would surely break their spines on the marble of the entrance hall.

Closing his eyes as Ginny started to scream, Soul thought of Maka. 'If she were here, we'd be able to fly back up.'

-Maka's POV-

Maka felt sorry for the ghost, he couldn't eat, smell or feel anything. He smiled and joked about it, but she knew it was just a cover from the pain he was feeling inside. When she had met him in the hall she had smiled, and was polite, and he had invited her down to the kitchens. She decided to follow him, figuring she would meet Soul in the common room for a rendezvous later.

So far, she had learnt that he was the ghost of Hufflepuff house and he was dubbed 'The Fat Friar.' But not what she was really digging for.

As he floated next to her in a low ceilinged corridor that smelt of wheat and roast dinners, she turned to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how-How did you get here?" Maka asked hesitantly, he let out a booming laugh.

"Well, it all started when my dear friend Helga Hufflepuff told me about this idea her friends and her had about opening a magic school. Ideas got passed around, and I grow very close to the beautiful Grey Lady...Oh those warm summer days..." The Fat Friar sighed, trailing off; Maka waited a couple of seconds,

"And then what? You were cursed? Murdered? Kishin madness?" She pestered, and the ghost stopped floating. She turned and felt bad about the look on his face-A look of utter hurt and betrayal.

"You mean how I died? How I became this?" He looked down and then started to float through the portrait of a fruit bowl on the wall, still muttering questions to himself. Maka ran to the wall, "Wait! I didn't mean to offend you, I-"

It was too late. The Fat Friar had disappeared through the wall; she sighed, then leant her head against the painting. _Why did she think it was so easy to figure this out? She'd be touchy too if the Kishin turned her into a _ghost. _How did that even work anyway? Was it their deformed souls stretched into human shape? Was it the Kishin sucking away the wavelength bit by bit to gain power?_

"If you want to get in, just tickle the pear." A voice said next to her, and she opened her eyes to see two ginger haired boys leaning on the wall either side of her. She blinked, recognizing them as the two that were trying to sell some sweets in the common room last night. Gred and Feorge maybe? Something like that.

"Oh, I wasn't, I was just-" Maka started, stumbling over her words in her rush to explain she was just thinking.

"Just bothering the Fat Friar?"

"Just attempting to steal from the kitchen?" They took turns in finishing her sentence, each time the excuse getting more and more obscure.

Then one, Maka couldn't tell which, leant closer to her, "What we really want to know is, where does a girl like you come from?"

Maka felt her face blush, and fought to come up with a vague answer that won't narrow it down to Death City, but she thought too long.

"C'mon, you can tell us! Where are you from Maaaakaaaa?" The other twin said, sliding his arm round Maka's shoulders.

"I-just a city-In, uh..."

"Yeeeees?" They both said in unison, leaning closer to Maka, who bit her lip to help her think, "In, uh...it's actually in the middle of a desert, so it's pretty obscure to find." She tried, but the twins just leaned in closer.

Then someone coughed.

However, it wasn't a normal cough. It was a spluttering, 'help me I'm dying' kind of cough. But what shocked Maka the most was that the wavelength coming from it got weaker with the cough. She shivered, sensing a familiar wavelength, a madness wavelength radiating from behind her.

She turned, as the coughing continued, she saw a female student with long blonde curls doubled over by the wall, looking as pale as the Fat Friar. With each rattling cough, her wavelength was getting weaker, Maka and the twins rushed over to her.

The girl looked up, her brown eyes filled to the brim with tears and her breath coming in shaky gasps. One of the twins started to pat her back, whilst the other whispered soothing words. Maka, however had an idea, she dived into her bag and pulled out a large, hand held golden mirror. She breathed in on the surface to create fog, before she muttered to herself as she wrote in the numbers 42-42-564.

Lord Death's white skull mask appeared in the mirror within seconds, upon seeing Maka he flashed a peace sign with one of his huge hands. "Yo, yo Maka, what's up?" He said, as the twins goggled at the talking mirror.

"I can't talk right now Lord Death, I need Professor Stein. Is he there?" Maka said frantically, Lord Death turned in the mirror, but his words were lost as the girl started a frantic coughing fit.

"Explain the situation." Maka demanded, handing the mirror to one of the twins and closing her eyes, putting her arms on the girl's shoulders.

Using her soul wavelength, the normal world faded away. She was in the dark, it looked like space but instead of stars, there were glimmering blue souls, looking around with heavy green eyes, she spotted the coughing girls soul. It was small, and giving off a weak light, what scared Maka most though, was the fact that it looked slightly purple. _Was the Kishin turning this girl's soul into it?_

She started towards the girl, but was propelled backwards by an unseen force. She tumbled through the soul space, her limbs attempting to hold onto the girl's soul.

"Stay calm!" She called out, floating back to the girl's soul with the power of her mind, "its okay! Just let me near! I can help!" As she reached the girl's soul once more, she started to feel the Kishin's wavelength radiated from the girl, and a small part of her began to panic. She had never been near the madness without Soul, she didn't know if she could hold out.

"Maka." A new voice said, she glanced round the black around her to search for the owner, but she was still alone.

"Maka, can you hear me?" There it was again. She recognized it now, Professor Stein's voice, she smiled.

"Professor. I can hear you, what do I do?" She asked with her mind, the silence ringing in her ears before he replied.

"Get out of there Maka. You can't go near the madness alone-"

"But the girl-"

"-You've got my priority right now. I said get out of there and care for the girl. Find Soul. I'll do what I can from Death City, and be right over as soon as I can."

Maka had disobeyed teachers before, and this was another time she was tempted too. However, she knew that Stein was right, and decided to follow his orders.

Opening her eyes again, she saw that one of the twins was holding the girl up, who was now turning slightly blue. Maka stood again, disorientated from the sudden transmission between realities, and hugged the girl. She let her soul fight against the dying girl's soul, trying to cleanse the madness, but the poor thing carried on coughing.

And right then, as Stein was trying to cure the girl from behind the mirror, her eyes became glassy, and she fell onto Maka. She sucked in her breath once more, then died in the corridor.

"What the bloody hell happened?" The twin that was holding the corpse upright said, his eyes wide as he looked at the girl. The other twin however, was holding the mirror and staring at Maka, "what the bloody hell is this?"

-Soul's POV-

Soul blinked, coughing slightly as he pushed rubble off of him. He sat up, his back aching in the darkness. For a moment he thought it was another one of those dreams with that little demon, then he heard Ginny and Harry next to him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everybody okay?" He croaked, his voice dry, Harry raised his hand and Ginny gave a small cough in reply. "What the hell happened?"

"The stairs fell...Maybe the enchantment broke or something?" Ginny replied standing in the darkness, and offering her hand to Harry. Soul staggered up too, kicking some of the crushed marble away from his foot.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, turning in a full circle to take in their surroundings. With a jolt, Soul realized they were outside. The full moon was shining down on them, surrounded by twinkling stars. There were tall dark shadows around them that could only be trees.

"A forest." Soul said, bending down to examine the trampled grass, tiny red mushrooms, and silvery spider webs.

"The forbidden forest." Ginny breathed, "someone must've apparated us at the last second."

"Oh no." Harry interrupted Ginny's train of thought, bending down like Soul, "I've been here before."

"Great, so you know the way out." Soul said, his head turning, Harry shook his however.

"Three years ago, Ron and I followed some spiders here. We're close to Aragog. We have to get out of here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's Aragog?"

Harry's eyes seemed to sparkle with fear in the darkness, "Not who, what. Aragog's a giant spider that has about a thousand children, the smallest are the size of a bike. If they see me here again-" he shivered "-we'll be eaten alive." Both Ginny and Soul shivered.

"Okay, I think its best we leave." Soul said, hearing a scuttling behind him, Ginny and Soul nodded, and Harry started walking towards the moon.

There was a silence as they clambered through thorn bushes and over craggy boulders, never stopping even though they were all exhausted, as they were all frightened of the spiders catching up to them. Harry because of his past experience, he couldn't say that he would look forward to it if he ever had to meant the Acromantula again. Ginny, because her brother's fear of spiders had started to rub off on her. And Soul because spiders reminded him of Arachne, and that was someone he _didn't_ want to run into her again.

Soul heard the scuttling again, he half turned, not sure if he wanted to see. The dark thorn bushes stared back at him. Nothing. Just his imagination. He turned to follow Harry and Ginny once more, then heard clicking and more scuttling.

"Soul?" He turned to see Harry in front of him, they had walked a fair distance away from him now, "is something wrong?"

"I-I hear something." Soul said, turning back as he heard the scuttling behind him. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash behind him and Soul spun to see, among falling dead leaves, a black spider the size of a small car. It had straggly, matted hair growing from its legs, backside and sharp pincers. It clicked the pincers together as its eight eyes glistened menacingly in the moonlight.

_Oh crap_, Soul's mind yelled as he dodged to avoid the spider's lunge towards him. He heard Harry and Ginny on the other side of the beast, yelling what sounded like spells, though where there were aiming their attacks he wasn't sure.

Dodging the spider's second attack, he ducked under it, and transformed his left arm into his scythe blade. In one fluid movement, he brought the blade through the spider's stomach. Its warm blood fell onto his head, as he sliced the monster in two.

Shaking dark blood from his eyes, he turned to see Harry and Ginny defeat another spider, red lights sparking from the end of their wands. Then they saw Soul's blade and their jaws dropped to the blood caked grass.

"Soul...Your arm..." Ginny said in a small voice.

_Goddamit!_

**Weeeeelll...**

**Hope I got you all on edge for the next update mwaahahahahahhaha!**

**No? Okay, I'll just go drink some tea. _ .**

**I haven't done this yet, but I just wanted to put a reply to SkittleZ's review. Because a point was raised that I wanted to talk about anyway- First of all-Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I was actually debating putting Black*Star in, or Stien. Or both XD. Yes, I know I've really massacred the plot of Order of the Phoenix. It was horrible for me to do, I swear, as I do like keeping things as canon as possible. I guess I didn't have Ginny and Luna on the train because I didn't want to bombarde everyone, and have too much talking and introductions straight away. As for Hagrid...There is a very important reason for that and I'm afraid you'll just have to bear with me to see why I deviated so far. I forgot that Harry knew Umbridge at the hearing XD Damn. I'll try to work that in, in maybe the next chapter. And I'm probably going to stick to the book, aside from the whole Hagrid thing, because I don't want to have to rewatch the film a zillion times XD (#lazy)**

**Soooooo, thanks for reading/reviewing/favouriting, it makes my day to get those emails OuO**

**Keep the feedback coming~!**

**Question-Who would you like to enter Hogwarts next, Stien or Black*Star?**


	6. Ch 6: As the Muggles say, truth will out

**Hey guys! Sorry I said I'd try to get the next one up in a week, I didn't release that my half term was so busy :P, anyway though, I've got the next one up, and it should please you all ^^**

**Sorry about that last cliffhanger! (No...I'm not! Mwahahahah!, It's actually kind of fun keeping the story like that, I know you'll all keep coming back.**

**Back to school again, so I don't know how updates'll go.**

**THANKS SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS! *throws cake and smoothies***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Soul Eater or finished library books :3**

Chapter Six: As the muggles say, truth will out...yes?  
Maka shook her head at the twins, who were still holding the mirror and gaping at her, "we don't have time for that right now. We have to deal with..." she trailed off, looking back at the dead girl lying limp in her arms. The twins nodded their agreement.  
"Right, George you grab her legs, I'll take her shoulders. Maka, take your magic mirror and call for help." Fred and George-that was it, the people who Maka would have to explain a couple of things to. Fred took over from Maka in holding the dead girl's top half up, and George picked up the rest of the corpse.  
Maka picked the mirror up of the floor, thankfully it wasn't cracked; however the image of Lord Death was gone. Her heart sank as she realized she was alone in a strange place, with strange people and had no idea where Soul, her partner was. Maka suddenly felt vulnerable and wanted her best friend back. She wanted him to grasp her hand and whisper, 'everything'll be okay, we'll win like we always do' and grin at her. She wanted him to hold her close, to feel the reassurance of the person she trusted most and...  
Loved.  
The word shocked Maka, and she would've stopped to think about it rationally, but Fred and George were struggling, so she hurried on to catch them up, her boots hitting the marble floor, echoing throughout the corridor.  
"Where should we take her?" She asked, Fred shrugged as best as he could whilst holding the body.  
"To Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing I guess, at least she can tell us the cause of death."  
"Do you know her?" George asked as soon as Fred had finished speaking, as they started up some stairs, Maka shook her head.  
"I haven't seen her until now, you?" Both twins shook their heads in response. There was a silence as they headed through the entrance hall. Maka thought back to how she felt about the hall when they first arrived at the school. She had stared at the arches on the ceilings, marvelled at the beautiful hourglasses filled with different coloured gems and just gaped at the sheer grandness of the whole place. Now it seemed vast and hollow and full of secrets that she was going to have to riddle out.  
"The hospital wing is on the fourth floor," "so, wanna tell us about the mirror?" The twins said, snapping Maka out of her reverie, she blinked, then glanced back to the handheld mirror, lies snapping together in her head.  
"Oh, it's just how I contact my headmaster. He's um, a bit of a recluse,"-What an understatement, Maka thought, this is the guy that bound his soul to a city-"So the only way we can really contact him is through mirrors. It's a really handy form of magical communication- you mean to tell me that you have never heard of it?"  
The twins laughed "We don't pay attention much in class. It's harder to develop skiving snack boxes by listening to old Binn's drone on and on." George said and Maka gave an inward sigh of relief, she was safe for now, and they had just changed the subject.  
"Skiving snack boxes?" She asked, as they started up the staircases. Once more she remembered how beautiful the candles from the welcome feast had looked and her astonishment at how the staircases moved. Now that fact seemed sinister and unnatural.  
"Yeah, Georgie and I are developing a range of sweets where half of it makes you ill, and the other half makes you better again. Then, you can have a whole hour in the hospital wing doing something of your choosing instead of in a boring class doing nothing." Fred explained, Maka raised her eyebrow,  
"I'm sure learning will help you more in life than mucking around and playing sicky."  
The twins just laughed as they carried on up the stairs, still holding the dead girl high off the floor. Maka started thinking about what the twins had said, was it they're brand of sweets that had hurt this girl? No one gets a formula for something like that right first time...maybe she was a test subject. But, Maka reasoned with herself, she had sensed a Kishin's madness wavelength when she had journeyed inside the girl. The suspicious-of-everyone part of her brain started to chime in then; were the twins working with a Kishin to create those sweets?  
What goal could possibly come from such an absurd plan?  
They reached the fourth floor, and were heading down a side corridor to the hospital wing when someone yelled for them to stop. Maka half turned, smiling in relief as she realized it was a friendly face.  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" She called down the corridor as the bushy haired girl hurried up to the small party, Hermione's eyes glanced over the scene and she frowned.  
"I could ask you the same question. I'm a prefect, so I'm making my rounds. You however, shouldn't be out of bed. Didn't you know we have a curfew Maka?" she said, suddenly noticing the corpse; her eyes widening.  
"Awww, bad little Maka, you should be in bed by now." Fred said, smirking, Maka frowned at the two as George started snickering too, "this is serious you guys, Hermione, this girl was in the hallways. She started coughing violently...and now..." Hermione gasped, stepping back in horror.  
"She's dead?" Her mouth formed the word, but no sound came out, Maka nodded grimly.  
"We were taking her to the hospital wing to see what the cause of death was." George chimed in, starting back down the corridor, Maka followed and Hermione took hesitant steps behind them.  
The hospital wing was a long room, with iron bedsteads one might expect to see at a Victorian hospital. Indeed, it looked like one, complete with high paned windows, casting indigo shadows from the night outside, shiny washbasins stood at intervals. The cotton fabric of the beds was tucked under the mattresses below, apart from in one, where a Ravenclaw boy lay, groaning slightly in his sleep; his face was a pale green in colour.  
Fred placed the girl on the nearest hospital bed and George rung a shiny copper bell, yelling for Madam Pomfrey, whom Maka assumed was the matron. After a few moments of the unbearable racket, a short, well rounded woman wearing a red matron's dress came out of the door at the end of the room.  
"Stop it, stop it! I'm here all right! Don't make such a racket-You'll wake my patients!" She snapped, pushing her gray hair away from her eyes.  
"Sorry, sorry. But we thought our problem was a bit serious." Fred said, gesturing the dead girl, but Madam Pomfrey tutted and put her hands on her hips.  
"What, have you got a nosebleed again? Vomiting? What ridiculous thing is it this time?!"  
"Umm...This girl...She died." Maka said softly, gesturing the corpse in the bed, Pomfrey's eyes widened as she saw the girl, who had a look of shock and pain as well and immediately started muttering to herself, checking the girl's eyes, ears, mouth for any clue as to what killed her.  
"Do you know?" Hermione whispered to Maka, who jumped slightly, then looked back at the girl. She closed her eyes, thinking hard and fast. Hermione seemed trustworthy, like she could keep a secret. It felt like she had many she was already keeping. Maybe, maybe she could tell her about Kishins. Just that and maybe she'd have someone to bounce her ideas off other than Soul, and come to a supported reasoning.  
Opening her emerald eyes again, she turned to Hermione and simply said, "I need to tell you something, in private."  
-Soul's POV-  
Soul could've kicked himself. He had let Harry and Ginny see him in scythe form, well, partly in scythe form. Now they were staring at him like he was a mutant freak. Soul's inner voice gave a dark laugh; he supposed he was a freak in this world. A human that can transform into a weapon...How unnatural that must seem to them.  
"Don't freak out." He said, turning his arm back to normal, Ginny paled as she obviously realized this was normal for him. Harry however, looked around them at the mass of hairy black bodies and crimson blood, some of which was dripping off Soul's arm.  
"We should get out of here, there will be tons more of them." Harry said, starting to turn away. Ginny nodded slowly, before she followed Harry nervously, as though hoping they could leave Soul in the woods and forget that they had two exchange students.  
"Soul, c'mon. I don't really want to run into more eight legged freaks thank you very much," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, so Soul followed the two of them keeping at a distance, "and don't think you're getting back to the castle without a good explanation."  
Soul visibly winced, how could he lie his way out of this!?  
As he caught up with Harry, he suddenly remembered seeing a lesson called 'Transfiguration' on his timetable earlier in the day, and grinned in the darkness, his head developing the lie.  
"Okay, okay. I guess I'll tell you. I was practicing transfiguration before I came here, 'cause y'know you guys are in your fifth year and I didn't want to be behind by that much. I guess it just popped into my head in a crisis situation." Soul said, grinning wider as Ginny smiled in relief. Cool! It worked!  
"Yeah? How come you don't have a wand then?" Harry said, turning his head to him, as he held a branch out of the way for Ginny to get through on the muddy path. Damn!  
Soul didn't think for a second, saying the first thing he thought of "...Where we come from, we don't need wands to do magic. We're just cool like that." Soul said the first thing that came into his head. Lame lie. He moaned at himself, as they started to see midnight blue gaps in the foliage above them.  
"Harry, not everyone does magic like us. There are rumors that Dumbledore doesn't even need a wand to cast spells." Ginny said, Soul was surprised she was backing him up. Maybe she was just tired and wanted to get back to those comfy beds, Soul would bet his totally cool reputation that the house elves had put hot water bottles in the beds by now. His eyes closed at the thought of it.  
"And then if we just round this corner..." Harry muttered to himself, stamping on some nettles so they didn't have to clamber over them.  
They stumbled out the forest, almost falling on the wet grass at the shock of not having trees looming over them, making them claustrophobic. Breathing air that didn't stink of blood was a relief, and Soul closed his eyes as he sighed, they were out. He'd avoided awkwardness. Now, he had to go and find his meister.  
If there was one thing he had learnt from all this, it was that he needed Maka with him to be the level headed one. To give him the orders and come up with the clever lies. Sometimes, he just liked to hug her, she had comfort that no one else had...smelt nice too.  
Soul thought back to all the times in the last couple of days that he had wanted to hold her to him, to...kiss her. But that little voice in his head yelled at him to stop, "don't! She doesn't like you like that dumbass!"  
He snapped back to reality as Ginny sighed and closed her eyes next to him, leaning to the side. Harry caught her as she was falling to the ground, smiling slightly.  
"She's asleep. Might as well carry her back up, she's probably the only one that will tonight." He said, moving his body so he had her in piggyback position as they started over the dark hills to wear the castle's windows were glowing brightly at them.  
There was a minutes silence as they strode back up to their warm beds awaiting their return.  
"Do you want me to take her?" Soul asked, his hands in his pockets, Harry didn't reply for a moment.  
"Soul," He said slowly, with the air of someone who was deciding who not to trust, "You didn't do any transfiguration magic earlier, did you?"  
"...No." Soul decided on the truth for once.  
"You can do that naturally can't you?" Harry continued to ask, lifting Ginny slightly, so she stayed on his back. She sighed, her crimson hair falling across her ivory skin. Soul hesitated, should he tell Harry? The whole truth, and nothing but the truth? Well...He obviously had secrets of his own, but had shared some of them with Soul and Maka...So maybe a few in return wouldn't hurt.  
"Yeah. I'm a weapon, and Maka's my weapon Meister."  
"You were born like that?"  
"As far as my knowledge extends, yes."  
Harry stayed silent again. It seemed they kept dragging out for longer and longer as they neared the castle.  
"Why are you here?" He finally spoke up once again as they climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Soul shook his head,  
"It's not in my position to tell you that mate."  
Harry nodded like he understood, his shaggy black hair getting into his eyes, and Ginny's head nodding slightly on his shoulder due to the movement. Soul smiled slightly, "don't tell anyone, yeah?"  
"Not a soul."  
They both smiled at the pun as they crossed the hall, their steps echoing on the tiles beneath them. As they were nearing the dungeons a voice yelled "Potter!" and the two turned.  
They saw Professor Snape striding towards them, in his signature colour of all black and a sour expression on his face.  
"Yes sir?" Harry replied, his teeth gritted. Soul couldn't deny he was a little annoyed too, this was the last thing they needed tonight.  
"What are you doing out here so late at night? It's passed curfew." He snapped, glancing at Soul with those beady black eyes. Harry explained what had happened, obviously thinking this was important enough not to give a sassy remark to the grumpy potions teacher. Snape's frowned increased as the story progressed, at the end he was silent, obviously thinking about the strange events that had come to pass on the first day of a new school year. Soul thanked his lucky stars he left out the whole 'transforming into a scythe' thing.  
"Well...This is most different Potter. And your friend can back up this is true?" Snape used friend like it could mean a lot of things, and Soul nodded.  
"Yeah, I was there. You mean the stairs haven't malfunctioned before?" He was suddenly starting to think the accident may be related to the Kishin.  
"I think you should be getting back to bed. I'm going to visit the headmaster." Snape didn't wait for their response as he pushed past them and started up the staircase. Harry followed as quickly as he could and Soul had to jog to catch him up.  
"Hey, why the hurry? If Ginny's getting heavy I can take her."  
"No. It's not that. I've got to know what Snape's talking to Dumbledore about."  
"We can't exactly follow him."  
"I've got a trick up my sleeve."  
As they reached the fourth floor landing, Harry was panting slightly at moving so fast carrying someone's weight. Ginny wasn't exactly big, but after running up four flights, she'd started to take her toll. As they passed the corridor, Soul saw a familiar blonde head.  
"Maka!" His mouth said before his brain had thought, he turned to Harry briefly, "you go on ahead, I'll meet you in the common room."  
"We'll talk there." He said, nodding his head slightly as he continued up the cream stairs. Soul proceeded to half walk, half run down the corridor to his friend, he had to tell her about the stairs, about the spiders, about having to release a secret to Harry. Above all, he had to tell her his feelings before he exploded.  
"Soul!" She smiled briefly as she saw him, running towards him. She looks worried, Soul thought, as she got closer though he changed his mind, she looks scared and upset.  
"Have I got a story and a half to tell you!" He said, smiling at her once more to try and lighten the mood, Maka nodded, the crease between her eyes deepened.  
"Yeah, I've got one for you to."  
"You first." They said at the same time, then laughed awkwardly and looked in opposite directions. Soul looked back at Maka, "I had to tell Harry that I can transform into a scythe. I didn't tell him about our mission though...I think he'll ask about it later."  
"How did that happen? Did you just blurt it out whilst studying or something was there an awkward gap in the conversation and you wanted to fill it?" Maka's voice broke as she continued, and Soul took half a step back.  
"Maka, should you go first? You seem kinda..." He trailed off, slouching so he could see her eyes, she shook her head.  
"Nah, I think I need your story before mine." She bit her lip, as Soul guided her to a stone bench under the window. The moon shone a pearly white onto them as they glanced at it; they both felt a pang of longing for their yellow moon with the toothy smile and creepy laugh that they feel asleep under in Death City.  
Soul turned back to Maka and explained what had happened when she had left him in the corridor, right up to where he left Harry on the stairs. She would nod every so often, still frowning and occasionally nibbling at the edge of her lip, especially when Snape caught them. He had guessed she would have had the most problem with him getting into trouble. At the end she nodded once more, her pigtails swaying.  
"Well, if Harry says he's got it, then we should leave that up to him, as much as I would love to find out more...Spiders...Could she be back?" Maka stared out the window at the blackened grounds outside, Soul shook his head.  
"No way Maka. You know that's not possible. It's just a coincidence. Tell ya what, we'll go down and talk to the groundskeeper tomorrow-He'll have an explanation. Now, what happened with you?"  
Maka took a deep breath, before she started to tell Soul about the ghost leaving her in a huff, meeting the twins and then the coughing girl. Then about how she had tried to touch souls with the girl and how she had died. How Hermione now knew about Kishins and why they were here. By the time she had finished, her eyes were tearing up at the unknown girl's death.  
"I should have helped her Soul...Why couldn't I help her?" She muttered, the water spilling from her eyes as her facade broke down.  
"Maka there's nothing you could have done. If you went to her Soul you'd get sucked into the madness...Remember Stein? I don't know how I could cope if that happened to you."  
Her head fell forward and landed on his chest, in response Soul wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. He closed his eyes, whispering that it was okay to his meister, that it was nothing they couldn't deal with, things would get better, that they would get to the bottom with it.  
"Soul...I..." Maka swallowed hard, then raised her head slightly and meet his ruby eyes, then closed hers slowly and leant forward.  
Meeting his lips.

**Ooooooohh! I finally got a proper bit of SoMa in there for you all! And a bit of Hinny too...Eh, not really.**

**I haven't quite got Stein or Hagrid in there yet, but I guarantee Hagrid will be back for the next chapter! (Care of Magical Creatures lesson, or their should be *consults book*) And Stein might be too, or the one after (Btw, guest who left a review on the last chapter, him v Umbridge would be BEAUTIFUL! I may have to make him a stand in professor or something to write more conflict between them. OuO)**

**There will be SoMa fluff and stuff in the next chapter. And maybe some actual education at Hogwarts...LOL no.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I think a roast dinner's cooking for me right now, so I'll be seeing you~! Bai OuO**

**Btw: Who do you think is with the Kishin at this point?**


End file.
